


The Slog Back to You

by DragonsoulRising



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romanced, Shower Sex, ghoul love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsoulRising/pseuds/DragonsoulRising
Summary: Wiseman had a special place in his heart for her, the Wanderer, who's visits were always something he looked forward to.  This story begins when she appears again one day after a long absence.This will be a shorter chapter story exploring the interaction between F-sole Jade, and Wiseman.





	1. Chapter 1

I lived up to my Railway code name, Wanderer. The moment my boots hit the ground outside the safe zone I did just that. I turned my back on the complete smoking ruin and walked away. 

It was shock, plain and simple. Any doctor from my time could take one look at me and know that right away. My days blended and I lost count. I would like to say that I threw myself into a worthy cause, or that I helped settlements non-stop. But that would be a lie. I wandered, way off the beaten path, from place to place. I scavenged and ate off the land. I slept rough, really rough and I don’t remember exactly what or where I went in those days. I know I started walking north but that’s where things blend.

I came to abruptly, I found myself standing in the tarberry pool at the Slog. Sensations slowly started to filter through. The sunlight was playing across the top of the water, dazzling me. The wind was a warm contrast ruffling the fly away’s of my hair. My fingers trailed lazy arcs in the freezing cold water at my sides. Sounds started to register too, dry grass rustling, a crow caw’ed in the distance. A warm hand gently came to rest on my shoulder, the heat of it a stark contrast to the water I was standing in, it’s warmth was delightful. A low whisky burned voice sounded in my ear. Wiseman. His voice drew me back from the brink I had been living on, and returned me to the present. I remember my focus returning slowly, his voice, still quietly talking, the gentle sounds of the wind, the sensation of the cold water, his warm hand, and slowly I turned around. My eyes focused finally, and his face became the first clear thing I remember. Those large black eyes, filled with concern. Wiseman’s smile was slow and warm, his hand on my shoulder traveled down my arm, keeping contact until he reached my hand. He lifted my hand from the water, his warm palm against mine, my fingers automatically entwined with his. “Jade, come with me,” he kept repeating, as he gently tugged my hand. He was slowly backing up toward the stairs, drawing me with him, his eyes connected to mine the entire time. Steps halting, I stumbled as I slowly remembered how to walk again. I followed like I was tethered to him. He didn’t say much else as we slowly walked into the upgraded communal space. Food was in front of me, and I tore into it with a savagery that shocked even me. He sat beside me on the couch and made sure I had enough to eat, sending Ghouls scrambling for this and that so he could refill my plate when needed. When I couldn’t eat anymore he was pulling me to my feet again. Exhausted with a full belly, I followed willingly. He pulled me into the next room and stopped me in front of the large shower stall. He reached in an adjusted the knobs the water hissed to life and steam quickly filled the space. He pulled me in behind him and closed the door. He removed my pack, empty as it was and hung it on the one of the pegs. He unbuttoned my shirt and gently started to peel it off me. It was stuck to my back. His strong warm hands turned me so I faced the water while he tried to peel the shirt off. I gasped in pain at his first gentle tug. “Oh girl, what did you tango with out there to get these?” he asked. Three long gashes from my right shoulder to my left butt cheek cut diagonally across my back, deep enough the wounds stuck to my shirt in places. My pack had made it worse by pressing the shirt into the wounds. He turned me around again and used his hands to redirect the water so it would gently soak the shirt. The warmth on my cuts was both wonderful and painful. I started to shake. The shirt pulled free on it’s own, not without a small measure of pain. He gently guided it off me and it fell with a wet slap to the floor. It turns out I was fucking filthy. He didn’t seem to care about that, he just kept peeling away the layers. It all fell into a disgusting heap that leaked dirty water down the drain. He bent down to untie my boots as I stood there, frozen, incapable, shivering. He tugged the boots off, tisking at the condition that my feet were in. I didn’t realize I had almost walked them off my feet. “They’ll heal, given time,” he mumbled to himself. Fuck! How long had I been wandering? He tugged my jeans down way too easily, and my complete lack of underwear didn’t seem to phase him. ‘Step out of these”, he said, helping guide my raw feet free of the jean’s small ankle cuffs. He gently pushed me toward the steaming water, his hand on my lower back. “I’ll be back with some soap,” he said, that deep voice right next to my ear. I shivered from something other than the cold. “Go on,” he said. “Go get reacquainted with hot water.” Another little gentle push, his hand a hot blaze on my lower back. The hot splash of water lashed across the front of me. Chest, neck, face reviving me. The pounding stream stripped layer after layer of grime from my skin. A fascinating process to watch. I turned my back to the shower head and tilted my head back so the water would hit my hair. “Oh Fuuuuuck” this was nirvana! I bent slightly away from the strong spray not wanting it to hit my tender back. I was so involved in the sensation of the hot water that I was not aware of Wiseman’s return until the cloth, ladened with a beautifully scented floral soap started a path from my shoulder, sliding across my collarbone to my other side. It startled me, popping my eyes open. I inhaled again, dragging in the smell of that soap, so warm, so familiar so safe. Turn around Jade, he said to me, my eyes travelled over him. He was completely naked, standing so close. That natural heat Ghouls possess radiated off of him. The shower spray coating him in tiny spheres of water, all reflecting the candle light that was still the main source of light in this part of the building. He glowed, every movement illuminated in a soft light. It was mesmerizing. He smirked at me staring at him and turned me, hands on my hips, twisting gently. I complied, showing him my back. The cloth was applied gently, but those scratches got the double sting of the water and the soap. It had me hissing in pain. “Hang on, he said to me as he carefully cleaned each of the long scratches. “This can’t stay like this, he said more to himself than anyone else. One warm hand on my shoulder to hold me still. “Sorry” he murmured every time I winced. I turned my head to the side and my long hair fell across my back and he patiently gathered it up and twisted what he could into a quick braid and laid the filthy mass over my shoulder. The cloth picked up where it left off. He rinsed and soaped it up again. This time he tended my lower back, my bottom, slow gentle strong strokes. He worked his way down my legs curling around them, I could feel his hot breath against my skin. Each foot was raised to a knee and tended to. He turned me again and worked back up my front skipping nothing. I would like to say that this was impersonal, but that would be a lie, his cock was hard, really hard. His hands skimmed over my skin, over my breasts, down my hips and up my lower back where he gently pulled me against him, his erect cock wedged between us. His movements strong and slow, hands massaging me as we stood together. He soaped up his hands again and untied the loose braid, he began to work the neglect out of my hair. The scalp massage a long slow affair, I leaned my forehead against his chest. I raised my hands as he began cleaning my hair and ran my fingers gently over the marvelous texture of his skin. His sharp intake of breath at my touch had me raise my head and look up into his eyes. They were locked onto my face, he was waiting for something. Memories began to bubble back to the surface. Me here before, us doing this exact thing together on the nights I stopped by. It was a totally mutual feeling that he was waiting for me to remember. I stepped closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him, connecting us in a close embrace. His arms went around me and he kissed the top of my head. “There’s my girl,” he said in that dark smoky voice sounding relieved. We stood thus, as the hot water rinsed out the suds in my long hair. I felt so damn good to be under the hot water and held like this. I listened to his strong heart beat and hugged him tighter. He tipped my head back to rinse the little bit of soap still left in my hair off. “Wiseman” I say as our eyes meet again. His smile is genuine until he notices the tears spilling from my eyes. His thumbs gently wipe them away. He didn’t need to say anything, the compassion in his eyes was enough. But I did, it was tearing me up inside it had all come crashing back. That was the reason for the wandering, I just couldn’t handle what I had done. 

I started talking, I told him everything about the Institute, how I had finally found my son, only to find out that he was much much older. To find out that my own flesh and blood was running the Institute had completely gutted me. I told him how I tried to see things from my son’s perspective, then when that failed I tried to change things on the inside when I saw what a shit show it was. I told him how horribly I failed. How the only person left inside that building when it was destroyed, was the one person in this gods forsaken ruin of a world that I had been trying to save. His arms tightened around me. I cried harder sobbing out “I failed, I failed my son, balled fists clenched on his chest.” I felt my knees weaken, Wiseman held tight and swept me up in his arms. He kicked opened the shower door and, while completely naked he walked us across the common space into the sleeping room. I raised my head from where it was resting on his shoulder and saw the shit eating grin on his face. Cat calls followed our walk, but he didn’t care, he also didn’t pick up the pace either. His bare feet padding across the concrete, a dripping a wet trail behind us as we made the last bit of distance to his sleeping space.  
I was lowered to his bunk gently, his hands lingering on my shoulders to make sure I was ok to manage on my own. I gave him a tremulous smile, he nodded once and gracefully turned in the small space and pulled a hidden curtain across, enclosing us in a dark warm alcove. I took a moment to look around and notice the changes he had made to his space since my last visit. It was almost private now, but for the laughter and ribald jokes we could still hear coming from the common room. “Pay them no mind” he said still smirking as he struck a match to light the few candles. Their warm glow cast him in golden light. From under the bed he drew out a first aid kit. “Look familiar?” he asked me as he sat down beside me, dipping the mattress slightly. I smiled and recalled giving it to him on one of my previous visits. “Yes”, I said simply. The memory of him cutting his hand as we worked together pulling out the old fencing was bright with the sunny day, and the blood. His palm had been torn from one side to another, the old barbed wire tearing a nasty gash when his footing slipped. I had set my travel pack aside to help him pull when the cut happened. He was of course very cool about the wound. He thought that he really didn’t “need tending to” in that regard, but I insisted. The other ghouls were around and they picked up the work where we left off so I could go tend their reluctant leader poolside. I cleaned and bandaged your palm, I said, memory still playing in my head. I reached for his hand in my memory and in real time, causing double vision for a second. My thumb traced the find white scar there. You didn’t tell me that your hand would have healed completely in a day’s time, regardless of my tending it or not. I didn’t know then that you healed so fast. He chuckled, and turned his palm down to twine his fingers with mine. “Heh, yeah of course I kept quiet!”, he said. “At that point, it was literally anything I could do to get close to you, to feel your touch! I blushed as he gathered what he needed from the kit. This will sting, he said needlessly. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said it. “My exact words to you! I said hissing in pain as he gently dabbed the ointment onto the worst parts. Oh! Wiseman!! I said hissing again. He chuckled sealing my wounds closed with the special hardening ointment. He blew over the ointment to speed up the process. It as it dried it sealed wounds closed to help keep out some of the worst of the Wastelands germs. He put a few bandages on afterwards to help keep things tidy.  
“There done”, he said quietly as he tucked the first aid kit back away under the bed. He gently went over his bandaging to make sure it was all sound. He surprised me by gathering up my freshly washed hair and smelling it. “Heh”, he laughed when he saw me watching him over my shoulder, “I’ve missed you Jade.” His clever fingers quickly separated my hair into long strands for a braid.

He stood and took my hands again as he gently tugged me up off the bed. He then turned me in an old fashioned dance move, quite a feat in the tight space. I laughed in spite of my tears as he spun me around. I found myself back in his arms, pressed up against his chest, that natural heat soaking into me, melting me. He tipped my head back and kissed me. Soft and slow, hands sunk into my loose wet braid. He pressed against me while holding me against him. I could feel he wanted more, but was not going to push me. He pulled back gently, “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you walk in hours ago,” he whispered, his lips mere millimetres above my own. He hugged me to him and inhaled deeply his face pressed to my neck. Oh you smell so lovely wearing nothing but the scent of that soap! He gently bit my neck, my shoulder and ran his hands down my arms. He bent down slightly and reached for the blankets and pulled them aside climbing in to take the spot by the wall. He held the blankets up for me and I joined him without hesitation. He lay down on his back so I could stretch out along his side, taking in as much of that amazing heat as I could. Once I was settled he tucked the blankets around us. I didn’t even know I was still shivering until he started to rub my arm. I squirmed to get closer and raised my leg over his, trying to avoid the obvious erection that was tenting the blankets. I could barely keep my eyes open, so many good things had happened in the past 4 hours, they were all exponentially adding up, I didn’t stand a chance. Exhaustion claimed me.


	2. Wiseman's musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter of Wiseman's reflections on the day of Jade's return.
> 
> There will be more to come.

She fell asleep so fast. The girl was wrung right out. God only knows what she had been through wandering around alone all those months! I was still trying to digest the news that it was she who brought the Institute to it’s knees. The boogeyman of the Commonwealth for, well, generations, gone. And she had been the one to make it all go boom. She was the most wanted person in the ‘Wealth right now. Everyone wanted to know where she was, if she was OK. Runners had come around from each of the major factions, hell we even had a trader bring a note from Hancock himself offering caps for good leads. And here she was, naked,pressed up against me, safe and, well maybe not sound yet, but time would cure that.  
The relief I felt when I saw her walk onto the property today after so long away! I ran out to meet her, but she walked right by me like I wasn’t even there. Not her standard greeting involving a dash toward me and a jump into my arms. She was filthy and shuffled toward the pool. I didn’t touch her, recognizing a heavy case of shock when I saw it. She made it down the stairs of the pool somehow and was standing in the freezing water for the longest time. Her hands trailing circles on the surface when I decided to stop her from going any deeper. My touch on her shoulder seemed to jolt through her. She jumped slightly. I moved closer and started talking to her trying to gently coax her out of wherever it was she was stuck in her head, her eyes when she passed me a dead giveaway to her tenuous connection to reality. I’m thankful it worked out that I was able to get her out of the water and inside our building, the temperature outside was dropping fast. I know she wouldn’t have wanted to wake up and realize just how filthy she was. That shower really hammered home how long it had been for her out there alone. I don’t know how she survived for that long with just a knife. Her pack when I took it from her back was almost empty. Rags for clothes, that one knife and an empty Nuka Cola bottle was all it contained. It was starting to get colder at nights now, just where had she been sleeping? And wearing one layer of clothing and world’s worst boots? I’m glad her internal autopilot brought her back here to me. The relief I felt when she looked at me, eyes focused on my face and said my name under the hot water was complete. When she sobbed out her story onto my shoulder I couldn’t believe it. That boy was her whole life. I remember her telling me she had found out he was not an infant anymore, but a 10 year old child now, she had mourned the loss of those 10 years with him. It also made her more determined to find him. Now she tells me he was in his 60’s, fatally sick and leading the Institute? I couldn’t blame her for wanting some time to deal with everything. I know I was even part of the problem in the beginning, wanting her help for everything. Now? Now I just wanted her. When I scooped her up in my arms in the shower and strode across the common to my bed, us both soaking wet with my cockstand leading the way I felt like the selfish ghoul that I am. I just wanted her to be a part of my every day. This woman who is literally the leader of factions and the major reason settlements (like The Slog) were improved. But how do you ask someone who’s nickname is Wanderer to settle into such a simple life? It would have to be a question for another day. I pulled her up onto my chest wanting to feel her close to me again, she would just end up here by morning anyway. She sighed and shifted around until she was comfortable. It was delightful. All that naked softness pressed up against me. I tucked, her hair back and the blanket around us, and shifted my still erect cock out of the way, moments before I fell asleep, content.


End file.
